For example, an airbag unit for a driver's seat is mounted on a steering wheel for steering an automobile, and a fitting member, such as an emblem of an automobile company, may be fitted on a front side of a cover part of the airbag unit. Prior art that fastens the emblem on the cover part is known from Patent Document 1, for example.